Nathan Callaghan
"First off, as I've been saying, human characters have a much higher bar to exceed to get into this campaign. You'll need sa very creative concept in order to pique my interest. The fact that he is an Irish volleyball player is SO COOL! Picking an athlete over someone with "formal combat training" is SUPER SMART! Those are types of stories I want to explore! His personality sounds fun and I feel like players will enjoy interacting with him." Audition Mikey's audition Mikey's interview Personality Description Nathan is widely known as a very Happy-Go-Lucky, smiling people person. Constantly working in a team leadership position both outside of the campaign and in it, he leads from the front, by example and all the while cracking a smile and a flirty one liner. Physical Description Nathan is a physical specimen of the human race. Standing close to Six foot Ten inches or Two hundred and five centimeters and weighing two hundred and seventy five pounds or one hundred and twenty five kilograms, he is a tall, broad wall of athletic muscle. Nathan has long, dark hair, down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His sharp green eyes and white smile a winning combination on his various calender's. Backstory Born in the “Small” megapolis of Dublin, Ireland. Nathan grew up an orphan. He never met his parents, but he never seemed to care. His birth is documented, he is a registered citizen of Ireland and surprisingly, Palavin. His documentation contains no mention of his parents. When he was young he would say his parents were black ops who died saving a planet from Batarian Raiders. He was raised in a warehouse. By a older woman. Kate O’Reilly, raised and looked after Nathan for the longest time. She taught him how to read and write. And kept him fed and warm and going to school. She was the closest thing to a parental figure he had to that point. ' ' Even with that positive influence in his life, Nathan needed things to keep things at least livable for himself and the younger kids he knows. So he takes up two things that allow him to earn some credits. Gambling and Fighting. He was damn good at both. Though the credits he made often went to school related items, he often gave the extras to Kate and the other kids. The fighting toughened him up to a degree that caught some people off guard as a child. ' ' At the age of twelve however, the Reapers turn up. Being basically a child, he was unsure of what was going to happen. But he never laid down and gave up. He wouldn't let himself do that. Several weeks of time passes, and in that time the Reapers had begun funneling people into London. And, as Dublin is pretty close to London there was a pretty heavy reaper presence in the city. Though it was not nearly as bad as some of the more dense megapolis in say Paris or Berlin. In those months, Nathan found himself taking care of a small group of kids around the same age as him. He scavenged, and foraged for food and water while trying to keep them safe. ' ' While this worked for everyone for a time, eventually things got so bad some of the other kids began exploring for themselves. One of them got caught, and Nathan had to stop another one of them from running after her, knowing that it was already too late for the one they had caught. He eventually followed those Reapers to the sight where they had everyone camped up. His friend was nowhere to be found. He’d never felt more angry and scared in his life. ' ' He returned to his remaining friends who were starving and thirsty. While they were out of food they had other things, like guns and ammo that they couldn't use. So Nathan set out to find a camp to trade these things too. It was the only way he and his friends could survive now. He found that camp, a small Allance hold out. He was afraid of approaching these people, because before these things turned up adults were always the worst. But knowing its do it or watch his friends and then himself die, he approached the building to find six people total their. And in minutes they were helping him. He offered them the guns and ammo that he had found and scavenged from the various sites the Reapers had destroyed. ' ' Soon both Nathan and the soldiers began to rely on each other. The weapons and ammo he and his friends provide let the soldiers perform guerilla action against the reapers. Though as the weeks tick by the small squad gets smaller and smaller. Each time one vanishes, Nathan knows what's happened. Eventually, only two of them remained, and that's when the transmission came in. Reinforcements were on the way, and there was a lot of them. Less than a week later, the follow up transmission gave everyone hope. They had arrived. ' ' While Nathan had turned thirteen in that time, he hadn't thought much on it. Birthdays had basically been forgotten in that time. Though he did start to get painful headaches. He brings it up with one of the soldiers, and they inform him that it could possibly be Biotics. ' ' Days later, the reinforcements arrive. While most of them had been focused on London, as a couple armies sent out around the world. The one that arrived in Dublin was a largely Turian force. Blackwatch mostly due to Dublins setting. ' ' Nathan, his friends and the two remaining soldiers head toward the rendezvous location. While the trip there was quiet, once they meet up with the Blackwatch platoon the reapers attack. They attempt to swarm the Turian relief force. But they just can't. The blackwatch had lots of experience fighting reapers, and it showed as they along with the other vanguard forces push hard. ' ' In that time, the kids had been taken away from the front line. All except Nathan, who wouldn't let himself be dragged away before he talked to an officer. After making a big enough fuss, a blackwatch Captain approaches him. Lyitha Damus. Nathan, while young, knew Dublin better than just about anyone else here, and due to that he gave her valuable information on Reaper hot spots. ' ' While no-one realised that Nathan had followed Lyithas company into the rubble and tight streets of Dublin. They very quickly come to learn that this place was as bad as they had expected it to be. The alleys and side streets provided a slog and a painfully slow sweep and clear. Nathans information provided life saving. They knew where the ambushes could and would come from. Because of that they were prepared for any attacks. ' ' They were not prepared for what was just around the corner though, a large Reaper camp. The blackwatch fought hard. Trying their damnedest to hold a line, and force the reapers back. The slow grind costs the blackwatch time, and after a long slogging fight, it almost costs them their captain. Lyitha had been leading at the front, using her biotics and tech to wear down the enemy and let the soldiers around her take them down. But that made her a much bigger target then she realized. A couple focused shots and her shield went down, and another well placed shot caused her to fall backwards, and that was when Nathan sprung to action. He bolted over to her, and dragged her back from the front. As he does this, the rest of the platoon covers them, having noticed that the kid they had supposedly left back at the camp was saving their commanding officer. As he dragged her back, Lyitha started to give out hell to Nathan, his simple response was. “I'm done watching people die.” ' ' As the fighting continues, the red explosion happens, causing the reapers to fall. They all just look to each other, entirely unsure as to whats happened. Nathan looks to Lyitha. “Did… we win?” She simply smiles at the little heart filled boy. “We did.” ' ' The next several weeks are histaria. The Quarians, Salarians and Humans try their best to fix the gates, and the Turian captain, Lyitha Damus has taken a liking to the young human who saved her life. It didn't take much for her to get him a passport and Turian ID. ' ' Nathan, with no reason to say on Earth, takes Lyithas offer to go live with her on Palavin. Once their, it takes him some time to open up to his now adopted mother and his classmates. But it doesn't take people long to notice just how good of a student he is. He even took up playing Guitar. Which at first, drove Lyitha insane, but he worked hard on it and he quickly grew an affinity for music. ' ' He goes through Turian school for the Biotics. His biotics having manifested a little after he arrived on Palavin. His adaptive nature and association with technology lands him in Sentinal territory. He passes near top of his class, and instead of joining the Turian military, or moving off world to join some other organization, he heads back to Earth. Joining the planetary Biotiball tryouts and doing so well, that he plays his first game in his first year. Soon, he leads his team that he was drafted by out of College to a championship. All the while keeping up his military regime and treating his adopted mother to a villa on a noted garden planet.' ' References: ' ' *Referencing Blackwatch Captain(Retired) Lyitha Damus (Adopted Mother)* ' ' “Nate? Yeah, He looks after me. Now that i mostly just fill out papework for Blackwatch, I'm glad to have him around. Hes a great kid and i'm happy i met him that day. I miss him when hes out on the season, but he always lets me know how hes doing.” ' ' *Referencing Primus Oroion* ' ' “Nathan… Hes one of my best students, ever. The boy has soul. Heart. Determination and spirit. His emotions run rampant though. Which can hinder or help him depending on the situation.” *Referencing Henrick Juirz, Biotaball coach* “Nate is the best defensive player in existence. Hell, id even go as far to say hes the best that ever lived when it comes to that side of the court. His dogged, relentless nature wears down on his opponents, but his teammates love him. Hes a great guy in the locker room and a great mentor for the younger players even though hes not even considered a veteran in this league yet.” Class/Powers Nathan is a Vanguard. Campaign Spoilers Nathan had been physically abused by his ex Girlfriend Fraya'Del Von Crete Nathans Adoptive Mother, Lythia Damus dies in Session 3 to a Supernova. Nathan meets his first boyfriend, David Archer during the Campaign. Nathan went a long time not knowing who his parents are, in the RL/Confessional Session (#17) The fact that Nathan is Scott Ryder, the main character from Mass Effect Andromeda and brother of Sara Ryder whom we also met during the campaign. Player Information I am Irish, something Hark likes to tease me with. Bar. Fun Facts Nathan always has a sharpie that changes colour at will for him. He smokes marijuana for medical and recreational purposes. Nathan runs several charities. The Damus foundation being the most recently founded. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect S2